


Lucify prompt collection (?)

by AirconditionedTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Other, Pasttime writing I might get more serious about, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirconditionedTea/pseuds/AirconditionedTea
Summary: (what was inss thoose dthrinks?)Lucify’s first time drinking.Their lack of knowledge on alcohol and social skills really shine here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lucify Prompts Not Finished





	Lucify prompt collection (?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just for good fun. I am rp-ing with a character and I felt the stupid need to write about this character.
> 
> Things to know;  
> -Lucify is an bitch  
> -Race? No one knows  
> -They're a cinnamon roll but they will stab you.
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything wrong.  
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> -And a thanks to my friend Lovable Ghost Pillow-

A slow tug beneath their navel brought their thoughts back to the table.

Lucify moved as fast as they thought was acceptable, snatching the hand trying to reach for the small gold sack hanging on their pants.

They twisted their wrist, feeling something crack between their fingers. The flushed nobleman yanked his wrist back, just suppressing a howl. He quickly backed off and returned to a table with other men of high status.

_Never should have gone here, running away was crazy enough. Why did you come here?_

They didn’t know how to answer that question, just like the dozens of other questions they had come up with the last two weeks. All of them stayed unanswered, lingering in their head, nagging.

Lucify looked down at the table that was covered in old grease and other stenches they couldn’t quite make out. They’d rather not know what the origins of those were.

It smelled the same in the whole building (Tavern), sweat, grease and a vague bittersweet smell that came from the drinks.

A fairly… settled man wearing a sort of blanket on his chest walked up to them with a half-solid cloth and started wafting the table with it.

“Hello m—” The man looked at Lucify’s features and finally settled on a short “—good evening.”

Lucify inclined their chin and worked up an acceptable voice. “Good evening to you too, my good sir.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, as the man's shoulders relaxed a little.

“How can I serve you this evening? The stew tonight is our special, it’s deer, just caught this morning.”

Lucify pondered for a second, but their stomach decided for them.

“That and something to drink would seem nice. How much do you want for it?”

Lucify thought being too polite and boot licking would not help them. The thought of money did make the man's eyes twitch toward their sack of gold. Not a complete buffoon, probably.

“Two silver pieces are enough, but I’m always willing to receive more.” The man's tone was both jesting and hopeful. Lucify put three silver pieces on the table.

“Thank you, your food and drink will arrive as soon as possible!” The man quickly grabbed the coins with a big smile and stored them in a safe behind the counter. He moved fairly gracefully despite his posture. Worth getting him in a brawl, just to see if he is a potential threat.

“Lila, get this kind person their order as fast as possible!”

The extra silver piece worked wonders, Lucify couldn’t complain. They were starving.

Lucify looked around the tavern, frowning. From all that they heard this settlement wasn’t that bad, but they were on edge nonetheless, the hairs on the back of their neck itching.

They looked around again, trying to take in every detail of every person to identify the threat they felt.

“Your drinks and food!” A waitress slowly put the plate and the two mugs down.

Lucify frowned at the two mugs.

“Beg pardon, but I only remember ordering one drink, there must have been some mistake.”

“Oh no dear, it is my break so I figured I’d sit here, the only empty chair available you know.” The waitress’ eyes became big with realization.

“Of course only if you don’t mind. I don’t- I don’t mean to impose or anything I-”She started fidgeting with her sleeve. It seemed her decision wasn’t calculated.

Lucify could not think of an ulterior motive that would have drawn the waitress to sit with them other than the excuse of no other chairs being available. They were very sure there was a break room for the staff next to the kitchen.

Lucify slowly put a hand around one of the mugs and held it up. “Of course not, good company improves a meal significantly,” they said, trying to get the woman to ease.

They pushed their hood off their head, now showing their entire human appearance. Lucify felt weird with the change of well… person, but they didn’t want any suspicion. They send the waitress a winning smile that got them a giggle and a blush back.

If there was someone to keep them company they weren’t going to complain. The last few weeks had been hell. Lucify was pretty sure their years before those weeks were hell too, but they could not for the life of them remember. A worry for later, right now they had company to entertain.

They took a shy sip from their drink, frowning slightly at the taste. They scrutinised the fluid in the mug, but there was no poison in there. The waitress snickered making Lucify look up again.

“Local brew, really not the best alcohol there is, but the water here is likely to poison someone.”

Lucify inclined their chin again, summoned a small grin and took another sip. It did not taste that bad, the aftertaste a bit sweet.

The drinks went down faster than the food, it was curious. They tasted almost sweet, which Lila explained was on purpose; alcohol was very diverse in its tastes. There were even drinks with different amounts of alcohol in them, too.

Lucify tried some other variants but decided on the original sweet ‘local brew’, with some kind of wine in second place. They went a bit over budget, but a few extra coins were worth the evening.

After Lila drank the two extra mugs she got herself she seemed to become almost loose-tongued like Lucify had worked a casting on her. They hadn’t.

Lila was talking loud, although that might have been because the other occupants of the tavern were vociferous. She did act fundamentally different from earlier in the evening, Lucify told themselves she was just easing into the company.

Lucify really couldn’t mind the change in Lila’s behaviour, maybe because of change with themselves. It was as if they were almost at ease, the ceaseless tension slipping out of them and leaving room for a warm pleasantness they weren’t quite familiar with. It pooled low in their belly and seemed to ground them while at the same time loosening them up. When they asked Lila about it she just laughed, commenting. “have you ever drank before? You are at least in your mid-twenties, don’t tell me you’re a pussy who hasn’t had a drink before.”

That was a curious response. They did find out that the drinks were mostly only accessible to humans who were of age. Something in the drinks wasn’t good for younglings. Most of the other questions Lucify asked were met without any suspicion

The waitress got dragged from her seat by the fat man.

_Show some decency Lucify. Don’t call him fat._

Lucify couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up, making Lila giggle too.

“Lila, come on, don’t hit it up with guests, your shift isn’t over.” The man didn’t seem truly mad though. Either because of the extra silver or because of Lila’s flushed face and frantic apologies.

One extra lookover of his waitress changed his mind though. He sighed and smiled.

“You’re drunk Lila, go home and regret it in the morning.”

Lila got almost thrown out by the man, she was still giggling softly when the door closed behind her.

So Lila was drunk. It seemed the drink got her into a more… ecstatic state than she was before. Lucify couldn’t seem to figure out why that was a reason to throw Lila out but left it.

The man walked up to Lucify and sat down on the chair previously occupied by Lila.

“I’m Hamish,” he said bluntly. He -Hamish- did the same look over at Lucify, but seemed rather satisfied with what he saw, he at least didn’t throw them out.

Lucify’s brain worked slower than it ought but that wouldn’t be a problem, right? Maybe they were a bit ‘drunk’ too. It wasn’t as if they knew all the effects of being in such a state.

They extended their hand briefly, to grasp Hamish’.

“Lucify Atkinson, a pleasure to meet you, sir. I’m truly sorry about your waitress, I did not intend to interf—”

Lucify was interrupted by the warm laugh from Hamish. He didn’t seem to mind. The tavern was already emptied halfway so maybe the loss of another waitress wasn’t that drastic as Lucify may have feared.

“Don’t apologize, Lucify, all is good. Another drink?” Hamish was already halfway standing up before they could answer.

“I could not refuse that, yessplease, kind sir.” The last sentence came out almost… slurred. They were sure there was no poison in the drinks. They should just have to watch their words more closely. Were they just ‘drunk’, like Hamish had claimed Lila to be, or was there something else? Magic interference, poisoning? Lucify could not bring themselves up to care about it.

_You’re probably just exhausted, it has been a long few weeks. Get a room and rest_

The prickling hairs on Lucify’s neck had settled so there truly could not be any immediate danger. Besides the drinks tasted good, they were allowed some small joy now.

They had briefly asked Hamish why he had sent Lila out, “she has had too much to drink, makes one think less straight y’know,” Hamish had answered, pulling a funny face. 

Maybe Lucify was raising suspicion with their question. It seemed everyone knew what alcohol was and did, so they refrained from asking any other questions. They just gave Hamish the best smile they could work up and left the topic be.

After only two more drinks they got on their own they decided to stop -drinking alone wasn’t as much fun- Lucify paid for the consumables and a small room. They thanked Hamish for his hospitality -the hug Lucify got in return made them draw a dagger, but Hamish didn’t notice- and went outside for a walk.

The sky was dark and clouded. If it were not for the lit lanterns no human would be able to see. The air was much clearer than the musky air inside.

Lucify noticed Lila standing against the tavern wall just before she saw them walking through the door.

“Hey, Luce! Got kicked out too?” She was smiling from ear to ear, filling her eyes with joy.

Lucify couldn’t suppress the small grin creeping onto their face, but they also didn’t really… want to. The warmth in their belly was properly in control of their emotions and it felt good, so why hide it?

They took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh night air, before answering. “Not kicked out, no. I, for one, have at least some sense.”

“Pfuh, you look just as drunk as I do!” Lila stuck out her tongue but didn’t seem offended by the playful accusation. She pushed herself off the wall, wobbling a bit as she walked towards Lucify.

The moment she started to fall over Lucify moved to catch her. Their legs seemed to delay and they almost lost their footing before reaching Lila. They still had time to carefully place one arm under Lila’s chest and wrap their right hand around her upper arm. Given, their movements were clumsier than they were used to, but they caught Lila so Lucify wouldn’t complain.

Lila looked up at Lucify confused. They pushed her up before she could open her mouth to comment on whatever bothered her.

Probably on how you’re disguised as human but you can't even properly act like one. A voice in the back of Lucify’s head whispered, still not convinced by the warmth in their belly and the soft feeling in their brain.

Lucify held onto Lila for just a few more seconds, moving both hands to hold her shoulders, until they were sure she wouldn’t tumble to the floor again. Lila blushed and laughed, not one bit ashamed. Lucify could only smile back before they found their tongue. The drinks were making it harder.

“Now, why are you out here Lila? I thought your boss told you to go home aH-” Their attempt at a stern speech got thwarted by Lila clinging to their shoulders and leaning back, almost toppling them both over.

Lucify caught them both, but again really not that graceful as they’d like to be. They should not have been brought off-balance, but they again couldn’t care. It felt good, not caring.

“I wanted to go for a swim, Luce.” Lila poked her finger in Lucify’s chest. They could barely hide the flinch.

“And didn’t want to go alone. Water’s, ah, cold.” Lila took a step back and looked them in the eye as if that was a perfectly normal explanation for what she just did and said.

Lucify snickered. “Are you inviting me?”

Lila smiled a mile-wide, her eyes gleaming in what Lucify saw as excitement. “Sure seems like I am, let’s go!” She didn’t wait for any kind of confirmation and pulled Lucify with her, half-skipping down the road.

Lucify walked after her, getting pulled by the wrist even though that wouldn’t help Lila drag them along if they didn’t want to go. But they let Lila guide them through the streets, keeping her from falling face-first onto the cobblestone every once in a while.

“Get yer- get yer shoes off!” Lila was already tugging at her feet at the edge where the cold water was rippling softly.

“My shoes?” Lucify frowned. “Why would I want to remove my shoes?”

“You don’t want to walk back in soaked shoes now, would ya?” Lila hiccuped and wrestled her feet free from her shoes in a very ineffective way, but Lucify didn’t offer to help.

Lucify flicked their wrist whenLila wasn’t looking, removing both shoes and their hood and shirt. At least some dry clothing would be nice afterwards and they couldn’t care about their exposed chest, they weren’t a genteel lady.

The small working was done when Lila turned back around. She frowned but again didn’t comment.

Lucify slowly folded their hood and shirt, putting their shoes upside-down on top of it, carefully placing the small pile on a dry patch of grass.

“Come on now! Let- let’s go!” Lila walked up to Lucify and yanked at their shoulders again. She dragged with all her might and let herself fall towards the water, dragging Lucify with her. Luckily it wasn’t shallow where they fell in.

Lucify let out a short yelp before they were in the water. It was late spring and it wasn’t that cold. The cool of the water was very welcome, it drove away the fuzziness in the back of their head they hadn’t realised was there.

They swam up fast but didn’t gasp for air as Lila did. It was surprisingly deep, Lucify had expected a shallow beginning so they could wade into the deeper part of the lake.

“I wanted to go in carefully a little further away, Lila!” They yelled. Lila snickered in return.

“You’re just a pussy. And this was the only place where I could throw you in! The rest- the rest is way more shallow.” She paused for a second before turning and starting to swim. “Come on, try and catch me.”

A small ‘splosh’ and Lila disappeared under the surface.

“Oh come on Lila.” Lucify whispered into the night air, smiling.

They slowly tugged at the power hidden in the air when the ripples of Lila’s movement reached them, weaving a small invisible string until it was long enough and found Lila.

“Going out of the water was not in the rules Lila!”

Lila scoffed, her grin audible. “I didn’t make any rules, and how’d you know where I am?”

Lucify snickered. “Just had a feeling, and you just told me yourself!” Magic wasn’t an answer they could give, was it?

Lucify swam up to Lila and climbed out. It was indeed shallow near the shore, ulinke where Lila threw them in.

They shook their head, spraying droplets and making Lila yelp in surprise.

“Hey!” She shivered for a second when the cold droplets hit her before she continued. “That-how you found me, that ain’t fair!”

“Why isn’t it?” Lucify tried to keep their best poker face, almost succeeding, almost.

Lila sighed and wobbled a bit again. “You— you cheated I’m sure.”

Lucify raised an eyebrow, breaking their mask. “Sure I did, but now you have to catch me.”

Lucify jumped back into the shallow water before Lila could do anything —even if she wasn’t drunk—, trying to get some distance underwater before resurfacing.

Lila jumped in after, flailing limbs and all.

“Luceh, where are you?” She stood still, slowly turning and squinting her eyes trying to find Lucify in the dark water.

Lucify held their breath, silently wading towards Lila, moving with her so they would stay behind her back. They again felt the delay their body seemed to be having and because of that almost risked getting caught by Lila.

They stopped when they thought that their heartbeat would give away their location in the silent air. It was a stupid thought, one’s heartbeat isn’t that loud, but now Lucify could feel it so strongly that it must be audible. They stood maybe half a meter away from Lila, who had stopped turning and instead tilted her head to listen for any sounds.

“Where are you Luce?”

Lucify allowed their voice to slip into a lower register and whispered, “why, I am right here.”

Lila yelped and would have punched Lucify in the face if they hadn’t dropped underwater. Lucify resurfaced after a few seconds, laughing.

“Oh, you tease! You scared me!” Lila didn't sound angry, far from it.

“I am terribly sorry, would you be so kind to forgive me?” Lucify bowed until their nose touched the water, warm on their cold but flushed face. The drinks also affected their perceived body temperature, how curious.

Lost in their pondering on the effects of the drinks they were attacked. Something clung to their neck and went for the face.

Never should have let my guard down. Got followed you stupid twat.The thought flashed through their head a second before they reacted, delayed. Such a slow reaction could have cost them their life.

Lucify all but yelled in surprise, arm flying up to grab the attacker. They instinctively went for where someone's neck would be and lifted them.

Their eyes focussed on someone struggling in their hand, clawing at their arms and kicking the water.

Lucify felt like their breath was punched out of them. “Lila-?” They hadn’t meant...

They released their grip immediately, still a summoned dagger in the other, speechless and panting.

Lila fell a meter stared back, wide-eyed. She wasn’t out of breath but surely shocked.

They stared at Lila, their thoughts still filled with DANGER and RUN before they forced the impulses down.

“I— I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I just thought we—” Lila broke off and glanced from Lucify’s face to the hand that had held her into the air and then to the dagger they had summoned in the other. They quickly twisted their wrist to hide the dagger away.

Lucify stared back at Lila for what seemed like an eternity until they had calmed enough, trusted themselves enough to act rationally, and then moved closer to let their hand rest on Lila’s shoulder.

She didn't quite flinch at the touch but did glance at the hand.

“I hadn’t expected— I’m sorry Lila…” Now it was Lucify’s turn to stop their sentence prematurely.

Lila softly touched the her neck. “No it’s— it’s fine, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” All the goofy happiness had disappeared from her and it all but hurt.

“Let me.” Lucify said, stretching their fingers and touching Lila’s neck again, softly this time, wafting away her own. The adrenaline was already draining but they were still almost vibrating with tension. They tried to still their hand, focusing on the energy in the air.

They send a small bit of energy to jump on the already forming marks on Lila’s neck, telling them to soothe the pain. Lila sighed in return, leaning into the healing touch. Lucify slowly retracted their hand after a few seconds. The barely formed bruises were already fading again.

“I’m sorry Lila.” They looked her in the eye, only to turn around and wade out of the water. The calm feeling successfully drained out of them, making place for a familiar feeling of dread.

Lucify climbed out of the water and started searching for their dry shoes, shirt and hood in the dark.

They moved their shoes off the pile, grabbing the shirt and drying themselves off as best as they could manage, ignoring the sounds of protest Lila was surely making. Lucify had a room reserved at Hamish’ tavern, putting on a wet shirt now wasn’t necessary. They stepped into their shoes and grabbed the now wet shirt and hood, flinging them over their shoulder.

Lila had climbed out of the water too, almost sprinting towards Lucify. They didn’t stop to listen to her arguments and twisted space around themselves, ending up at the doorstep of the tavern. They couldn’t care that Lila had definitely seen that. They had to get out of there.

They opened the door and softly padded over to the door that led to the rooms, suppressing a groan when Hamish addressed them.

“Hey, Luce— hey! Had a nice walk?” Hamish was sitting behind the counter, counting his profits.

Lucify grimaced before they worked up a decent fake smile.

“Sure did, but I’ll be off to bed now, good night kind sir.” They made a gesture as if they tipped their head to the man. “And don’t stare, that’s rude however flattered I may be.”

Hamish looked back down at his coins, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. “Good night to you too, breakfast will be from 7 till 10.”

Lucify was already making their way to the door leading to the hallway with rooms, but forced a quick and polite, “I’ll see you around then,” from their mouth before disappearing.

Lucify dragged themselves into the right room, threw off their pants and shoes and dumped all of their clothes on a chair against the wall.

They could hardly have appeared in the bed without walking any kind of distance, however much they wanted that. Hamish would ask the questions Lila had not.

Lucify stalked into the small bathroom and looked into the mirror. Their face was flushed with a green tint that didn’t forebode well. They stared and the quick rising and falling of their mirrored chest.

Breathe in, hold, breathe out and repeat. After a few minutes, their hands stopped shaking.

Lying in bed with a now empty stomach made them feel even more awful than earlier that evening. Their nausea had flushed away quite literally, but left an empty space that was less comfortable. Their mind now focused on one thing. Lila struggling, coughing and probably dying in their hand if they had not snapped out of whatever it was they were in.

At least they had healed her, soothed her. Lila hadn’t yelled ‘MONSTER’ and ran off to hide. That would have been even more shaming than what had already happened. At least she had apologised for triggering them, tried to stop them from leaving, but it still felt like the worst thing that could have happened.

Lucify hoped Lila did not have the morning shift for breakfast.

They were going to leave as soon as possible, that much was sure. Staying here would be agonizing.

A loud thump against the door woke Lucify up. Something unintelligible was being said on the other side.

Lucify carefully sat upright, feeling a fuzziness behind their eyes that was far from comfortable, a silent warning for a coming headache. They were still partly in their dream, hands shaking.

“Wha’s goin on?” They sounded hoarse as if they’d swallowed gravel, for a second they thought they did, regarding how dry their mouth was.

More sounds and now a big thump against the door. An attack?

“Shu’up,” Lucify worked out before pushing at the power in the air around them and sending the door flying out of its hinges, throwing someone against the wall on the other side of the hall. They slowly stood up from the bed and flicked their wrist for their clothes, swaying on their feet.

They carefully stepped through where the door was supposed to be. They hadn’t meant for the door to fly off like that, just to open it. They ran a hand through their hair, inspecting the situation.

“Lucify- I.” Hamish tried to work himself from under the door, looking tentative toward Lucify. “I was going to tell you that breakfast is ready, didn’t expect the door to fall off like that.”

Lucify still felt wrecked, but knowing that it was only Hamish did soothe some of the anxious biting of their mind.

“Neither’d I, can I... can I help you up?”

Hamish nodded, still half under the door. Heavy oak, Lucify noted and made it look as if it took a great effort to lift it.

“I’m terribly sorry ‘bout the door, I’ll be right there.” Lucify mumbled while slowly putting the door aside. Hamish raised an eyebrow at the slurring of Lucify’s words but shook his head grinning when walked back out of the hall and into the tavern.

Lucify carefully put the door back in the hinges when the door closed.

When they walked out into the tavern after quickly washing themselves. Their hair was still slightly dripping, the cold droplets in their neck helping to fight away the dizziness. It wasn’t very busy in the tavern, but loud enough to truly awaken the headache that had been thumping behind their eyes since they were awakened by Hamish.

Lucify chose a table in the far back and just ordered some of the stew from last night. They tried to avoid any contact except for the exchange with a waiter.

They silently ate, their hairs on their neck up again, their instincts almost screaming at them to run away. The headache was slowly building up and they couldn’t suppress a groan once in a while. They blamed it on the alcohol from yesterday. Hadn’t Lila warned them about overindulgence? They sure wished they had listened to her.

Speaking of the devil, Lila appeared out of the kitchen, looking around the tavern and searching for someone. She looked quite alright. Lucify had feared it to have been worse. A smile that reached her eyes didn’t let anything of what happened yesterday through. The moment Lila locked eyes with them she started manoeuvring around the guests to reach them.

Lucify stared at Lila, not quite sure what to do. They averted their gaze and lowered their head to the table, nauseous with the headache that was only worsening.

They softly pushed the remaining stew away and closed their eyes.

...

“Luce, hey, I just wanted to say that—” Lila stopped mid-sentence, only now seeming to pay attention to Lucify, who was resting their head on the table.

“Are you ignoring me?" She asked, not quite sure of what to do.

A soft “no” was the only answer she got.

“Did I do something wrong yesterday? I don’t quite remember that well.” Lila scratched her neck, feeling guilty for playing that card. It was true, but that didn’t make it any better.

“You truly do not remember anything?” Lucify turned their head, meeting Lila’s eyes. They looked like a wreck, honestly. She could tell that was a serious hangover. She couldn’t suppress a giggle.

“I don’t Lucify, if I did anything wrong just tell me, this isn’t the first time. Hamish is going to hate me, but it isn’t.”

That got her a soft smile. Not the reaction she wanted from Lucify, but it still made her smile back.

“So, Lila, what brought you to bother me during breakfast?” Lucify avoided her question rather bluntly. They didn’t sound very well so she couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for them.

“I am asking about what happened yesterday—”

“Nothing.” Lucify interrupted. “Nothing happened yesterday.” They flexed their hand at their side.

Well, that was… if there was any indication something had happened, this was it. She wondered if she should push it. She decided on a yes. She was allowed to know what happened, right?

“I think something did happen, Luce, come on.”

Lucify stood up at that, so sudden and fast that Lila couldn’t stop herself from taking a step back.

“You might not remember, but I think you have not abandoned your senses.”

Lila’s eyes widened. There was something about Luce’s voice that… It made her want to curl up and hide. Luce’s entire being made her want to flee. Something pressed against her mind, oppressive, making her feel out of breath.

Lucify moved their hand up and then she did lose her composition. She frantically took another step back and regretted it the moment she did it.

She looked around, surely people would have noticed, maybe even try to hold Lucify down. But no one even looked up, as if she was invisible. As if she did not just flinch away from someone.

A low sound from Lucify that wasn’t quite a laugh brought her attention back. “Something did happen, Lila, and I think that though you do not remember you do know to be afraid.”

Lila stood there, frozen. Okay, so maybe leaving the topic and the handsome-now-threatening Lucify alone had not been a bad idea, in hindsight.

“Hamish?” She turned around to look for her boss. Hamish stood at a table close to them and ignored her as if she wasn’t being threatened.

“They still see me submitting to my headache if that is what you are worried about. Would you please leave me alone, now that I have proven my point?”

Lila looked back at Lucify, not quite understanding how no one noticed what was happening. She opened her mouth to respond.

Without waiting for her question Lucify stepped forward and… disappeared? Lila looked at the place where Lucify had stood with confusion.

She flinched when she hear Hamish. “Hey Lila, the tables are waiting, what’re you doing there?”

Lucify stood in the middle of their rented room, panting.

_So much for staying low. Imbecile._

They grabbed their jacket, which was still flung over a chair, and put it on. They tidied the room as fast as they could and sped to the door. They gave the room one last look-over to make sure nothing was left behind before they locked the door behind them.

Lucify almost smashed the keys through the tabletop where Hamish was sitting. “M going out, thank you most kindly for your hospitality.” They kept it at that and strode out, not regarding Hamish calling after them.

The headache that Lucify had felt pounding behind their eyes came to a painful crescendo, not so kindly letting them know the cold air would not help at all. They rushed through the street, having some questioning stares following them.

Lucify folded space around them and stepped through when they were sure they were out of view and had suppressed the headache with a simple working.

They disappeared from that place forever. They never wanted to remember.

Lila never forgot.


End file.
